


The Revenge

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [13]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies), The New Addams Family (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: It's fitting that a future Addams bride can take care of herself.





	The Revenge

Wednesday Addams sat alone in the dark room waiting. A strip of moonlight fell on the table by the woman showing several different daggers and bottles with poisons. Silently and unmoving Wednesday awaited her prey. Over two hours had passed since she first sat but Wednesday had been trained from young in the art of war.  
Thirty minutes later a car pulled into the driveway, illuminating the room. The engine stopped and the headlights cut off plunging the room back into darkness. The car door opened then closed and the sound of footsteps came closer to the door until it stopped and the door opened letting in the person Wednesday was waiting for.  
A woman entered into the room, closed the door and headed towards the interior of the house. She bypassed the person sitting on the couch and didn't realize that she was not alone until Wednesday stood up and moved over to her. As she turned on the light then turned back to the room she realized that she was not alone.  
The woman was startled and took a step back pulling a gleaming silver object from her clothes before realizing that the other person in the room was her roommate and sort-of girlfriend.   
"Wednesday, you startled me," Lucy exclaimed her hand over her heart dramatically.  
"Why are you sitting in the dark anyway?"  
Lucy moved to kiss the other woman but her hand was captured before she could touch her.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were being harassed?" Wednesday asked.   
Now was not the time to become distracted. In the time Wednesday knew her, Lucy had the amazingly annoying ability to divert Wednesday's attention especially when she wanted to ignore an issue. The had only been together for a couple of months at this point and Wednesday didn't want to be distracted from what should be a serious conversation if Lucy decided to seduce her. As such, she used her Addams training to temporarily clear herself of any emotional attachment to the woman in front of her. The fact that it was hard meant that her feelings for the other woman really was strong. Perhaps it was time to introduce Lucy to the family.  
"Harassed? Wednesday, I'm black, a woman, queer and I wear my hair natural. I'm always being harassed. It happens, I get on with my life. Please tell me you're not so in a bubble that you aren't socially aware of how the world works."   
Wednesday's face showcased her shock and Lucy just wasn't there for it. This was not the type of conversation Lucy was interested in having right now, especially not with a white girl even if she was her almost girlfriend.  
She sighed. "Wednesday, I get harassed on the daily. By men, by heterosexuals, by homosexuals who don't like that I'm not a traditional lesbian, by white people with their microaggression, by black people who don't like how I do black, by other women for not being feminist enough or for being too feminist. So yes, I get harassed. As a person living in society, you should already be aware of this."  
Lucy's voice had gotten lower and lower until it was barely above a whisper. Wednesday watched as she shook herself then walked away heading for the stairs.  
"Goodnight Wednesday."  
"I'm sorry, Lucy."   
Wednesday didn't know what to say, the conversation didn't go the way she expected it to go and now Lucy was annoyed with her. She was aware of course that as a black woman Lucy faced her share of racism and that as a woman she was harassed regularly by men but it was hard to hear it, especially coming from someone she liked. As much as she wished, this was not something that Wednesday could solve with daggers or poison or potions. All she could do was her part to be decent, call out the behaviour of others and make amends with her future girlfriend. 

**********

Two tense days had passed before Wednesday broke down and they had a frank discussion on what non-white, cispresenting, rich people faced in the world. Oh sure, Lucy had accepted Wednesday's apology the next morning but that conversation, which required Wednesday (and Lucy to an extent) to check her privilege at the door, had helped clear the air between then, though it was a week later before the cause of the original conversation came up again.

**********

Wednesday was leaving her general section literature class when she saw her roommate walking arm-in-arm with two of her sorority sisters. Wednesday still wasn't sure how she came to be living with and dating one of the more outgoing and popular persons on campus. Wednesday had no illusions about how socially awkward she was capable of being or of her place on the fringes of the social sphere despite no longer being thought of as creepy or weird. Actually, since she moved in with Lucy she had been to a few college parties and everyone now knew her as Lucy's roommate slash girlfriend which she supposed was an upgrade from hot, science goth.   
She considered trying to catch up to Lucy to say hi when her former roommate Erica appeared in front of the other woman. Wednesday was too far away to hear the conversation but she knew Lucy well enough to know that she was unbothered by it. This, however, brought back what she needed to speak with her about and Wednesday resolved to discuss it that night.

**********

They were in Wednesday's car heading to Target to get stuff when Wednesday brought up the conversation. Lucy was curled up in the seat next to her, her long legs folded below her dress, and really why did she like wearing clothes that tested Wednesday's resolve. Her hand was on Wednesday's leg and Wednesday felt truly happy and at home for the first time outside of anywhere her family was. It was a shame, she needed to have this conversation.  
"Why didn't you tell me that Erica was harassing you?" Wednesday started.  
Lucy laughed and the sound warmed Wednesday in ways she'd rather not think about.  
"Is that what she's trying to do?"   
Lucy shook her hair and began rubbing circles on Wednesday's thigh as they pulled into the parking lot of the mall.  
"I'm a sorority girl, Addams. If she's interested in harassing me, then she needs to come so much better than a few threats and some rants on her social media."  
As Wednesday put the car in park and turned it off Lucy took off her seatbelt and leaned forward brushing her lips over Wednesday's.  
"Were you worried about me?"  
Wednesday pulled at the other woman and growled, yanking her almost onto her seat before beginning a heated make-out session.  
It wasn't until they reached home, unpacked the four bags of unnecessary Target purchases, had dinner and retired to their separate bedrooms did Wednesday realize that Lucy had successfully distracted her from the conversation.

**********

This trend continued for a few weeks until one day Wednesday awoke alone and with Lucy's side of the bed cold. She got up and headed downstairs to see what looked like the entire of Lucy's sorority in their living room.  
"The girlfriend's up." Said a random blonde woman to the room at large.  
Most of the room turned and gave Wednesday a wave or said hello. The exception being Lucy and the two persons next to her who all had headphones on and were typing away furiously.  
"Hey. Uh, what's going on?" Wednesday asked generally.  
"Oh, sorority stuff. Breakfast sandwich?" Responded the blonde.  
"Thanks."  
Wednesday accepted the sandwich and the bottle of juice from the stack on the table and left for her classes once she realised that Lucy was not aware of anything other than her computer.

***********

When Lucy showed up for their afternoon tutorial looking tired but excited Wednesday relaxed, especially when Lucy promised to explain what happened later.  
She then proceeded to sleep away the class, not that she'd get reprimanded with the TA being her friend.

**********

"So, remember how you lived alone in the dorms until we met and moved in together." Said Lucy that night during dinner.  
Wednesday paused, taco halfway to her mouth.  
"Uh, not how it happened. I distinctly recalled having an annoying roommate."  
"No you didn't. Not officially anyway. You lived alone."  
Lucy cheerfully smeared guac all over her taco and took a huge bite before chasing it with a beer.  
"What did you do, Lucy."  
"Erica crossed a line." Here Lucy put down the taco and looked very angry.  
"She was homophobic and harassing me. Fine, I would have dealt with her when I was ready. But she went after my little sister."  
Seeing that Wednesday looked confused, she clarified.  
"My little sister in the sorority. Kate."  
Wednesday had heard her mention the other woman whose family had apparently disowned her. She knew Lucy was protective of her, especially as they had similar backgrounds.  
Had Erica gone after someone Lucy cared about, Lucy would have been out for blood and as much as Wednesday knew Lucy wasn't a fan of murder, she knew Lucy and Amanda we're friends plus Pugsley had already proven that he would do anything for his future sister-in-law.  
"Did you ask Pugsley to handle it?" Wednesday quiered. "Because you know I'm always willing to take of anything for you."  
Lucy shook her head, curls flying everywhere. She moved closer to Wednesday.  
"I know love. Erica's fine. I just erased her existence from the school and government databases. It's like she never existed."  
Wednesday watched her bemusedly and opened her mouth when Lucy continued.  
"I'm aware there are paper backups and off-site servers that aren't connected to the grid that I couldn't hack but the amount of work she'll have to put in to get her identity back will keep her occupied for a few months."  
"A few months, sunshine it could take years."  
"Oh well, maybe it'll be enough time for her to learn not to mess with anyone."  
With that, Lucy leaned back and picked up her taco and continued dinner like she hadn't just erased someone from existence.

**Author's Note:**

> The author regrets nothing. Though the whole harassment related conversation wasn't planned, it was necessary even though it almost changed this fic into an entirely different story.


End file.
